


失氧鱼

by akblackholme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akblackholme/pseuds/akblackholme
Summary: 「要有水 也要有氧气。」
Kudos: 11





	1. 第一节

**Author's Note:**

> 多CP，会出现的有灿俊/星辰/诺乐/民诺，注意避雷。

李帝努把手机翻来覆去看了几次。没有新信息，朴志晟从十点开始就没有回复任何消息了，还都是已读不回。又不是艺人真以为自己十点下班啊。李帝努稍微往后挪了挪屁股，穿着薄针织衫的背贴在凉凉的瓷砖墙上。露台上太吵，房间里又太热，他挑了个没人的角落贪图一点点舒适的空气。之后问朴志晟的话一定又会说睡着了，那种你明知道他在撒谎但因为可爱没有必要去戳穿的小幌子，即便电脑风扇响得好像马上要被发射到外太空，也只能装作没有听到。

罗渽民也没回消息，上一条记录还是他发过去的，问罗渽民吃了饭没有。对，吃饭，今天本来是要和罗渽民一起吃饭的，过了九点还没得到答复，他就联系黄仁俊了。黄仁俊没几秒就传了酒吧地址给他，说李楷灿和李马克都在，速来。个把小时过去了，李马克第二天有早班不能久留，黄仁俊李楷灿早腻腻歪歪去露台上谈恋爱了，桌上又剩他一个。其实他也可以走，李马克提前结了酒钱。但他不知道该去哪，也许应该去找罗渽民，可罗渽民也没说自己在哪。好不容易有个能喝酒的日子，总不能浪费在干等和频繁查看手机上。

有点无聊，他给黄仁俊发了条信息说先走，就下楼了。外边刚下过雨，地面很湿。风挺大，他冷得瑟缩了一下，就近找了间PC房进去坐着。人不多，空空荡荡的。他玩了一会守望先锋，手感不怎么好，也有点没精神。他无法控制自己不去想罗渽民，严重影响他打游戏。他应该知道罗渽民是什么样的人的。他以为拿到了主动权。一直以来都是他以为的，他以为罗渽民至少会有几分重视这段关系，可闭环的尾巴是拿在罗渽民手里的，罗渽民不想接上它，它就永远是断裂的。先前黄仁俊还来问他们怎么了，李帝努认真想了想说，倦怠期吧。李楷灿在旁边翻了个白眼，谁都知道是倦怠期，我们要的是细节，细节。黄仁俊拍他的头，那种事怎么能随便问，你是用玻璃杯贴墙上偷听的宅男吗？

宅男李帝努感觉有被冒犯到。他非常了解这两个人不可能给他发自内心的安慰，但他肯定给他们带去了发自内心的快乐。那也行吧。

他和罗渽民待的时间太久了，久到他几乎觉得自己是罗渽民接生的。他时常会有一些奇怪的想法，但这种想法尤为奇怪，罗渽民再怎么样也不可能给任何人接生，更何况他比罗渽民还要大上四个月。他甚至会无意之中叫罗渽民一声哥。罗渽民让他的生活免于故障，但也仅仅是免于故障，不至于在连夜的游戏或是长达数周的期末作业中猝死。要是人的爱意全靠信号传递，他认为他的天线应该比大多数人长一截。如果不这样他可能没办法从罗渽民的习惯里探寻出一点点这种爱确实属于自己的证明，所有他以为得到罗渽民特殊对待的念头全都站不住脚。

心烦意乱的间隙，他听见有人在兴致高涨地玩游戏，一刻不停地聒噪，用一种他听得半懂不懂的语言，和黄仁俊给家里打电话时说得有点像，又不太像。黄仁俊说过他们那边的话在中文里有点凶，不明白的人说很容易就要打起来。一个声音特大的傻逼，带着耳机都听得一清二楚，李帝努虽不清楚他说的是哪边的话，但他迟早该因为这事挨一顿打。黄仁俊或者李楷灿在的话，早站起来吼闭嘴了，李帝努不爱惹事，只是皱着眉朝声音来源瞥了一眼。他已经做好看见一个炸鸡啤酒吃到脑子里的肥猪的准备，这样的人特别多，浑身上下只有中气，头发以下全是中气，讲话不用喊的就仿佛自己没长嘴巴。结果他没发现契合特征的人，几张桌子之外兴奋得吵到人眼睛的是个很瘦的年轻男孩子，卫衣袖子撸到手肘上方，一条细胳膊抵着泡面和炒年糕的托盘戳键盘，另一只手捏着鼠标，鼠标几乎被他按出机关枪的气势。

罗渽民很少和李帝努在电脑上联机，李帝努总是过得没日没夜，罗渽民又三天两头外出采景，通常就是打几盘手游，周末罗渽民拉他去逛个街骑个车，要么出门吃点什么，或者就是在李帝努旁边折腾他那些摄影作业。李帝努看过他的大部分作品，说实话不怎么样，有光线的问题也有构图的问题，重点不很突出，不过拍得很用心，他纳入取景框的花草树木人都是他觉得不能放弃的，总是很努力去协调它们。唯二两张精品出自黄仁俊当模特的那天，拍完之后黄仁俊四处给人传阅，说主要是因为模特太帅。

李帝努去完洗手间回来，刚刚的男孩子正好进了副本，李帝努很熟悉这个图，就停下来看他玩。副本挺难，新手打得不太好，他很快就死掉了。界面加载的空当屏幕猝不及防黑了下来，男孩子也就发现了在他背后站了十来分钟的李帝努，突然回过头看他，用流利的韩语问：“要约么？”


	2. 第二节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18内容 涉及低俗语言

李帝努不清楚自己在做什么。这种时候是有可能不知道自己在做什么的，他正抱着其他男人的腰往里边操，身体发热血液重新流起来之后也没向脑子运，下腹烫得有点过分。姐姐痛经往肚子上贴暖宝宝是不是就是这种感觉的？说不知道也不至于傻到以为在玩飞机杯，单纯是脑子里只有好爽一件事，男孩子白得近乎透明的两瓣臀部被他撞得红了一片，因为后面强烈的刺激而竖起来的阴茎顶到了他的手，一下一下的，他总觉得是在操自己。

其实在男孩径直走进酒店之前李帝努没想过他是真的打算跟自己上床的，忘了他说的到底是走吗还是约吗，总之接下来的活动是一盘游戏也好、汉江边吹冷风也好、便利店喝两瓶也好，李帝努都可以去。开房当然也……也可以去。

他很久没做过爱了，但也没有那么多欲望要从通过折磨别人发泄，就慢慢往里面顶着。被包裹着的感觉真好，温暖湿润柔软的，拔出还会不舍地吸住试图把他扯回去，于是他就再插进去。男孩子没有大声叫，和打游戏时的疯疯癫癫完全不一样，只是在喘，李帝努找到让他会忍不住收紧腿死死夹住自己的位置他才开始呻吟，有点撒娇的味道。好听。手上有点湿热了，李帝努感觉男孩可能要射，手伸进他卫衣里掐他的乳头，另一只则用力揉搓着他的阴茎。男孩又呻吟着，带着喘，腰背不自觉贴近李帝努想被完全填满，身体热得冒出一层薄汗。李帝努去亲他的脖子，用力地吸吮，再舔他的耳廓，直到他变快的呻吟中间塞满了急促的厚重的呼吸。他高潮了，疲累地趴在床头板上。李帝努扳过他的脑袋和他接吻，他闭着眼亲得很投入，含着李帝努的舌头舔弄，还咬他下嘴唇。李帝努想笑，为什么这家伙从头到脚都这么积极。

“你刚才，”李帝努跟他亲了快有十分钟才松开。“那个副本，不是那种打法。”

“我是不是玩很烂？”他笑嘻嘻地问。

“还好啊，你是新手吗，新手的话这个本有点恶心的。”

男孩子不耐烦地挥手，“不要骗人，什么还好，今天我朋友带我，都快骂死我了。害我吵了一架。”

“熟了就好啦。”

“你平时说话就这么无聊的吗？啊，弄到衣服上了。”他低头看了看，浅灰色卫衣的下摆被精液沾得星星点点的。

李帝努因为突如其来的无聊评价愣在原地，男孩干脆就光着屁股跳下床去浴室搞他的衣服。情趣酒店的开放式浴室对面有落地镜，李帝努靠在床边也能看见，他的屁股和腿还在发红，操开的小穴没有完全收拢，挂了点安全套没套住溢出来的液体。

“没关系吗？”

“有关系。“他严肃地拿毛巾蘸了水去擦，但那几片洇进去的痕迹很顽固，他擦了几下也就放弃了。“好麻烦啊。早知道多带一件卫衣了。”

李帝努可以不管他的。也可以像个混蛋一样从钱包里抽出几张票子给他，叫他不要废话，自己去买。逗逗他也行，和他说哥哥的银行卡就是你的了，只要你下次还让我操。大家对送上门的屁眼好像总是这种态度的，玩味大于感谢，明明是多亏了这样的大善人自己才能爽的，反倒觉得别人屁眼不值钱。李帝努很尊重这类人，对于善良大方的屁眼，鸡巴应该是拿来回馈的，这种大恩大德区区几个钱不能偿还。

“白天去我家吧，我衣服借你穿。”

“我们才约了一次你就敢带我回家啊？”他真的只有做爱的时候声音才小，说着话又开始嚷嚷。“不怕我搬空你家？”

“你已经搬空了，因为你让我心空了。”李帝努恶心他。

“哈？!”

他扭回头难以置信地瞪着李帝努，“噫你真的是……好土啊！说这种话是没有良心吧！”

李帝努笑了半天。

沾了精液的衣服被他随手脱下来搭在椅背上，他就那样什么都没穿地钻回被子里抱住李帝努，像蜷缩起来的小动物。李帝努想起家里的猫，轻轻去揉他的头发，再摸了摸他的脸。他的鼻子皱了一下，很可爱。

“我们换个kkt吧。你叫什么？”

“钟辰乐。”

“钟…？”

“不会打了吧，不会打我的名字还想骗我回家。”

“那你用中文打我的名字，我叫lee jeno。”

“李…？”

钟辰乐认怂很快，“对不起，大哥。”

存完钟辰乐的号码他发了一句哈哈，kkt响亮的提示声过后钟辰乐从手机上方无言地盯着他，回了一句我要把你备注改成nojam。钟辰乐的对话下面就是罗渽民的对话，罗渽民kkt头像更新了，是采景时候顺手拍的一只小萨摩耶，蓬松的白色毛发，圆圆的一小团。他鬼使神差又划开来看，自己发过去的消息变成了已读。但罗渽民还是没有回复他。


	3. 第三节

第一次的邀请就没有成功，钟辰乐的时间似乎和他的屁股一样塞得很紧，说白天还有约，就不去李帝努家里借衣服了。那也没有办法。钟辰乐去跟朋友们吃午饭前喊李帝努起来，让他记得按时退房，李帝努还在被子里两眼发饧划拉睡扁的头发。他已经收拾好要走了，看上去没有什么不妥，动作十分麻利，爽快地说衣服我买新的就好了，你实在过意不去，也可以给我打钱。李帝努说给钱像话吗，你留着我联系方式就行。钟辰乐斜着眼看他，说我又没说还要联系，之后我可能拉黑你哦。

空气有几秒钟没有在流动，李帝努把它们一口气吸进鼻腔，换了点意想不到和悻悻然的味道出来，钟辰乐闻到了就开始笑。

“你不会真的信了吧。”

“我怎么知道你说真的还是假的。”

“这样不好玩吗？”

不好玩。非常不好玩。有一秒左右李帝努想给他一巴掌，用枕头狠狠按他的脸直到他笑不出来为止，或者直接死掉算了。但这里不是个能随便成为罪犯的国家，成为罪犯的话他能和罗渽民联系上的唯一途径只剩探监了，罗渽民他们不能成为暴力犯的朋友，朴志晟不能成为暴力犯的弟弟。而且进去了就只能用手撸炮了，这还只是理想的情况。

“哎，不要生气嘛。”钟辰乐看见他脸色不对，很快地接上话，“你跟我上床难道不够爽吗？”

什么东西啊，这些人都是一个样的，朴志晟是，罗渽民是，结果刚认识的钟辰乐也是，没有心，拿他的心像沙包一样丢来丢去。就算是石头打到水里也会有波纹吧，李帝努是他妈的一个活生生的人，被你们用石头打也是会头破血流的，会痛的！

他退完房整个人很呆滞，呆滞到他觉得果然是自己被操了，坐在便利店的窗边喝菠萝汽水，盯着外面吃食的鸽子看。手机响了，朴志晟终于有了信，跟他撒娇说点了披萨外卖，发来一张几乎铺满茶几的披萨照片问他什么时候回去一起吃。他直接拨了电话给朴志晟，铃声响了漫长的一分钟才有人接，李帝努劈头盖脸就说哎哟你还记得有个哥哥呢？朴志晟陪着笑，跟他说了很多好话。末了意味深长地说了一句，昨晚不是跟渽民哥吃饭吗，怎么吃到这个点了。还有渽民哥怎么换头像了，你们和好了吗？他烦得很，这臭小子哪壶不开提哪壶，打游戏的时候不见你这么精准狙击，菜的一逼，原来都等在这里啊。

“没和罗渽民吃饭，和仁俊他们喝酒了，然后我自己去pc房通宵了。你还有问题吗？”

朴志晟哪敢有问题。

李帝努其实挺想问问罗渽民换头像是怎么个意思的，是鸽了他之后又想吊着不放吗？他又不是那些乐意被罗渽民的脸骗的女孩子。但已读不回实在不是个很适合继续发消息的状态，他讨厌只有自己一个人像在纠缠，给钟辰乐发消息都比给罗渽民发消息得到自尊的可能性要大。钟辰乐……算了吧，是有多寂寞才会在刚和炮友分手不到两个小时就发信息的，他要是钟辰乐就绝对不会和这种难缠的东西再约第二次的，将心比心，还是不要冒这个险比较好。

这个时候黄仁俊又救了他，给他发了消息让他得以在地铁上显得很忙碌，他觉得此刻跪下来叫他爸爸也不是一件完全做不到的事情，反正中国人好像都很爱做别人的爸爸，多一个儿子有何不可。黄仁俊在kkt上和他说下周有学校的联谊会，他们几个都会去，他如果有空要不要再一起出来喝几杯，认识几个人。他迅速回复，不愧是你黄仁俊，有些人这个周末还没过完，有些人已经开始打算下周末的事情了。黄仁俊哈哈一笑，说有对象的人一年52个周末安排都是早早做好的。李帝努气冲冲地删除早就在对话框里打好的脏话，答应了，说去就去吧，大作业交完了，下周应该没有事。

黄仁俊说，诶，那我顺便问一句不该问的，罗渽民……

李帝努说，你这么想约罗渽民出去玩可以直接找他的kkt和他说，我转告现在要收费二十万韩元一次，你现金还是刷卡？

黄仁俊说，那没事了。

李楷灿看了黄仁俊发的聊天截图笑得前仰后合，说行了这话一讲出来他们两个绝对没有和好，李帝努这周保证可以出来玩了。黄仁俊回他，你这就是坏，多损哪。

为了挽回一下濒临破裂的朋友关系，黄仁俊又说：“对了我有个弟弟也会和我们一起去，也是中国人。不知道你介不介意陌生人所以提前说一下。”

李帝努不当回事，行，挺好，都可以，反正最后的结局都是我一个人回家收拾朴志晟。

发完这句话他刚好到了家门口，气势汹汹地开门进屋收拾朴志晟。朴志晟坐在地上看电视，披萨被他吃掉一半，抱着一桶可乐当宝贝似的往嘴里灌。见李帝努进来他手一抖，可乐就从嘴角溢了出来，好像口吐白沫和黑血，溅得卫衣和地毯上都是。李帝努气得脑袋发蒙，这下好了，他最他妈讨厌洗地毯了。朴志晟像只老鼠以光速窜回自己的房间，还不忘把卫衣塞进洗衣袋，对他比了个心。李帝努真想直接把它给扔了，朴志晟也一起扔了最好。

他负气地拿起一片披萨塞进嘴里，披萨已经凉了，冷掉的橄榄圈和蘑菇有够难吃，酱也不怎么样，他面无表情嚼了十几下，去垃圾桶边上吐掉了。收拾衣服去洗的时候他想起钟辰乐，突然反省，自己似乎也没什么资格责怪朴志晟把可乐喷得到处都是，毕竟前一晚他也喷得到处都是了，还弄脏了钟辰乐自己的衣服，钟辰乐没让他洗没让他赔，甚至通过了他的kkt。钟辰乐看上去就是一个很怕麻烦和纠缠的人，不像他这几个狗皮膏药一样的朋友，但还是给他留了个台阶。他不能不给朴志晟退路，因为他是朴志晟的哥哥，但钟辰乐跟他非亲非故，本可以不卖这个面子的。


End file.
